Following Big Brother
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: What if Dylan had a litte sister and Andromeda wasn't the only ship frozen in time? See Here's to the Night for the next part.
1. Prologue

Following Big Brother - Chapter One: Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dylan, Beka, Harper, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the _Kem-mari Rue-el_, Dymanna Rhiain, and any others not of the Andromeda Universe.

-*-*-

Following Big Brother

Chapter One: Prologue 

-*-*-

Three hundred years ago, the _Andromeda Ascendant_ and it's captain, Dylan Rhett Hunt, were sent into suspended animation.Perched on the edge of a black hole, the AG field clashed with the hole's gravity field.A freak accident.

And what Captain Hunt didn't know was that I, Dymanna Rhiain Hunt, had been following him.In my own craft, built by the hands of my brother and I, the _Kem-mari Rue-el_, I followed him during the fight.He was my only brother left, and I was damned if I wasn't going to make sure he came back alive.But as his AG field clashed, so did mine.

Now, in the year 10087 CY, both my ship and the High Guard ship _Andromeda_ have been awakened.As weird as that may seem, my brother and I are now trying to restore the Commonwealth.Although, Dylan doesn't know that I am helping.

Staying in stealth mode since day one, I've stayed 'underneath the radar'.Rommie and I came to a little…compromise during one of my late night sneaks onto the ship.She understood my reasons, and I understood her logical terms to the contract, of sorts – as long as I stay healthy and uninjured, Dylan would be unaware of my presence.

That's how it has been for one year.But unfortunately, I got sick, and my own avatars are unknowing of what to do.

-*-*-

"Dylan…" 

_"What?"_

"Dylan…" 

_"What?"_

"Dylan…" 

_"Okay, Manna, now you're just being a pest."_

_"Why do you have to go back to Tarn-Vedra?"_

_"Because that's were I have to be." Dylan answered his fourteen-year old sister.Dymanna was somewhat of a quandary in the Hunt home, she was both wise and childish, but no one could bring themselves to teach her to be anything else.He had often compared his little sister's strawberry-blonde hair to her fiery spirit and her green eyes to the sereneness she carried about her at the same time._

_"Don't they realize that you have a teenage sister that needs her ship completely finished first?"_

_"Actually, they do.But I have to get back there tomorrow because I have work."_

_"Really…well, then you know me.I'm gonna follow my big brother."_

_"Just promise that if you end up seeing a High Guard vessel, you won't send them into a slipstream chase that **I'll** get in trouble for."_

_"No problem." Manna stared at her brother, "You and Sara are going to be happy together."_

_Dylan sighed, "Are you sure that you're okay with her, Manna?I know you say you like her, but sometimes…"_

_"I like her, Dylan, she's nice.I guess I'm just jealous.I love you too and I almost never see you unless I'm sick or someone dies.She gets to see you so much more." She pursed her lips together, "I guess I'm mad at the High Guard, too."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you joined them before I was born so we never got the chance to do all the normal stuff siblings do."_

_Dylan nodded, "But there'll be time for everything after mine and Sara's wedding.I'll be around more.I promise.We have time to get everything right, Manna."_

"Dylan?Are you alright?" Beka asked, as she walked past him in the corridor.

"Hum…Yeah.Just thinking." He replied, turning the corner smartly and heading toward Ops deck.

She stood there for a second, _'Must be an interesting thought.'_

-*-*-

_"Manna…Are you okay?" Dylan asked, laying his hand on her shoulder.She shook it off violently.He looked down at his feet and smoothed away an imaginary wrinkle in his uniform before speaking again, "Manna, please talk to me."_

_"You left.You knew that we had just lost Devin, and you still left.And you only came back when you heard Daniel died." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.Her back was to her only brother left, her eyes trained out the window at the thunder and lightening and rain.Her face was tear-streaked from the tears she had shed for her younger brother._

_"I had to go, Manna, you know that."_

_"Don't.Don't call me Manna.You don't have the right."_

_"Why?"_

_She turned around to glare at him, "You knew how long it took Mom and Dad to have more kids.The twins were miracles.You knew that.Devin died when he was six months old and the day after, YOU LEFT!" She screamed the last part, more upset at him then she had ever been, "You knew and you left."_

_"I had…"_

_"To go.I know.It's B.S., Dylan!You left because you couldn't handle thought that Dev was gone.And now Danny is gone!And tomorrow you'll leave like you always do, so just leave me alone.I'd rather forget that you exist then have to know that you can't handle your job – because that's what you're doing.You, Dylan Rhett Hunt, can take life.You can, and you are supposed to be able to handle it.But you can't.We just lost both of our brothers within a year, and you just go running off to Sara and Andromeda and the High Guard because you don't want to deal with it.So just…leave me alone." She finished, and walked past him, her shoulder contacting his as she went by._

_And those were the last words that were ever said between the two._

_ _

"Dylan…I didn't mean it…I didn't…mean…it!" Dymanna sobbed through her fever-induced slumber.

"Dymanna…" Kymberlie, the avatar for the _Kem-mari_, called, as the now sixteen-year moaned again, "Come on, Manna.Wake up." She cajoled.

"She's not up yet?" Danka, another avatar, asked, while walking into Manna's cabin.

"No.I'm starting to get worried.Her temperature's up to 105.2, she's starting to get dehydrated, and…"

Danka stared at the AI before her, "We have to tell Dylan.Manna can't stay like this.If she has this fever for too long, she may never wake up."

Kym sighed, "You're the one who knows how to get a hold of Rommie." With that, Danka walked away – or more like ran – to contact the other AI.She wasn't going to allow Manna to die – not when she had come so far.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. History

-*-*-

-*-*-

Following Big Brother

Chapter Two: History 

-*-*-

Andromeda 

"So what were you thinking about that was so interesting this morning?" Beka asked, the moment Dylan stepped into command.

"It was nothing." He replied, heading straight for the pilot's chair.

"Didn't seem like nothing."

He turned around, not extremely happy that she was being this persistent, "I was thinking about my sister, alright?" He snapped, then recomposed himself, "Sorry.I didn't mean to be rude.Manna was just someone that I loved probably more then Sara and the last words we ever said to each other weren't very nice."

"Oh." She stared forward at him, a look of surprise on her face, "You never mentioned having a sister."

"When I talk about her, it reminds me of what broke us apart.It was the words that were said, they were the truth anyway, but it was more the event of why she said it."

Beka knew now was not the time to ask what catastrophic event had destroyed the bond of two siblings.She could tell that it was hard enough for Dylan to say as much as he had, and decided to wait until later to ask more.

-*-*-

Kem-mari Rue-el 

Kym looked up at Danka as the avatar walked into Manna's room, "Did you get a hold of her?"

"Not yet.I'll try again in a few minutes." She replied, "How is she?"

"Her temperature's the same, but she keeps waking up and babbling to me as though I'm Dylan or Devin or Daniel.I'm really starting to get worried.I wish we had some colder water so I could at least cool her off."

"Well, _Kem-mari_ is searching the ship to see where the cooling problem is.That's the best we can do for now."

"It's not enough."

Danka frowned, "Outside of openly hailing _Andromeda_, we're doing all we can.We just have to give it some more time and be a little patient."

"Danka-Marie, we have waited a week more then we should've.She is too sick to wait any longer.Go try Rommie again, and if you don't get a hold of her, hail _Andromeda_."

The brown haired avatar nodded, solemnly, and walked out.

-*-*-

"What are you doing?" Holo-Andromeda asked, appearing beside the acting first officer.

Beka was spooked momentarily and then returned her gaze to the console screen, "I'm looking up information on the Hunt's."  
"I know what you're looking up.What I want to know is why are you looking up information on Dylan's family?"

"Because I don't want to ask him."

She sighed, "Which child are you looking up?"  
"I thought he only had a sister?"

"Dymanna." She murmured, thinking about the sweet red-haired teen, "She is Dylan's only sister.However, they had twin brothers – Devin Ryhan and Daniel Rychard.Devin died when he was about six months old.Daniel died on his first birthday."

"What about Dymanna?"

"She and Dylan apparently had a…disagreement just after Daniel's funeral.He never told anyone any more then that.Even Sara didn't know what happened.After that, they didn't talk or write each other as they had.No crewmen could even mention the name Dymanna without Dylan becoming quieter and upset."

"Really?" Beka was a bit surprised.She really couldn't imagine anyone, except Sara, having that kind of effect on the man.

"Really."

"How did their brothers die?"

"Devin was a very sick child from the start.While it appeared he might have been getting better, he had actually gotten worse.One day while Dylan was visiting, Devin went into cardiac arrest.No one in the house could do anything for him.The hospital pronounced him DOA."

"That must've been wonderful." She murmured, sarcastically.

"Actually, it was quite painful." Dylan's angered voice cut through the room, "Now care to explain what you are doing?" He looked at the hologram and at Beka, "Both of you."

"Well, I was just wondering about your family." Beka started, "You usually only mention Sara."

"And it would have taken her a while to find out about them and it really is time you stop reacting to any mention of them." Holo-Andromeda added, staring up at him, before furrowing her brow, "I'm being hailed."

"By who?"

She looked up at him, "The _Kem-mari Rue-el_."

Dylan took off, running out of the room and down the corridor, thoughts of his baby sister pounding in his mind.The hologram disappeared, while Beka ran behind Dylan.Her own thoughts dragged through her mind.

-*-*-

Andromeda Command Deck 

Tyr, Trance, Rev, and Harper had arrived at their stations just before Beka, Dylan, and Rommie.On the screen before them all, were two women.One appeared to be tall, about Rommie's height, with blonde-hair and red-tips.She had gray eyes and a peaches-and-cream complexion.The other was about Harper's height, with brown-hair, brown eyes, and a tanned complexion.

"Kymberlie." Dylan whispered, looking at the blonde.

"Hi, Dylan." Kym smiled weakly, then sighed, "I know we owe you an explanation, but we sort of need some help.""With what?"

"Your sister." She replied, moving out of the way, revealing Dymanna's semi-conscious form, "Her fever's up to one-oh-five-point-two.She's been like this for almost a week and a half.Our cooling system is broken so we have nothing to try and bring her temperature down with." She sighed again, and fell into the pilot's chair.

Danka spoke up, "You never met me.My name's Danka-Marie.Manna made me before this whole suspended animation thing happened.I know this must be hard, but please help her."

He nodded, "Of course I will.We'll meet you in hanger three."

"Thank you."

-*-*-

The crew had kept their amazement to themselves, while Dylan greeted Kym and Danka, "I can't believe you're here." He hugged the blonde-haired avatar, "Where's my baby sister?"

"Inside." She led him onboard the _Kem-mari Rue-el_ and to Manna's room, where she was shivering in her bed.Her forehead was beaded in sweat, even though she was wearing nothing more then her underpants and a tank top.

Dylan was beside her instantaneously, "Manna.I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever again." He whispered, before picking her up as gently as he could.He walked out of the ship and to Trance, "Come on." He immediately started out of the hanger and into the corridor, followed by Trance, Kym, and Danka, leaving the others alone.

"Dylan has a sister?" Harper asked no one imparticular, "Now that's a weird thought."

Rommie looked at him oddly, "Why is that a weird thought?Was it weird that Beka had a brother?"

"Well, umm…It's just that she's here.Shouldn't she be…you know…dead?"

"No.She got here the same way Dylan did.Manna was always close to Dylan, up until the six months before Rhade's betrayal." Rommie replied, "She was unfrozen the same time Dylan was.I knew she was here, but she gave me reasons to not let Dylan know."

"What reasons could she possibly have?" Tyr asked.

"When Manna was thirteen, she had a very controlling boyfriend.When he starting hitting her, she ran away from home to Dylan while he was still onboard.He left for two days.Didn't tell anyone where he was going.When he got back, Manna wedged out of him where he'd gone and what'd he done."

"And?" Beka asked.

"He'd paid a visit to the boy's house.Not only did Dylan threaten him, Dylan pressed charges, and got permission of Manna to stay onboard for a few days." She looked at the people, "He is extremely protective.Anyone who poses any sort of threat to her, he goes after."

"Sounds like he's more of her father then her brother."

"He used to be like her father." Kym interrupted, "I've known Dylan and Manna since I was made when she was five.Until she was like eight years old, Dylan treated her like she was his daughter.It was probably because he was twenty-seven when she was born."

"Twenty-seven?How old where their parents when he was born?" Harper asked.

"Eighteen when he was born, forty-five when she was born, and fifty-nine when the twins were born."

"That's a big age gap between them all." Tyr stated.

Kym nodded, "Their parents had a hard time getting pregnant.It was a miracle Dylan was born, and even more so to have Manna.And the twins too."

Silence filled the room suddenly, and then Beka spoke up, "So what's she like?"

"She's a walking oxymoron.Dylan used to say that her red hair was for her fiery spirit and her green eyes were for her sereneness.Usually she's sweet and kind, but she can be very…different."

More questions and answers followed, as the group slowly migrated toward their different destinations.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

I know, not the greatest.But the way, the reason I've made Dylan and Manna so far apart in age is because it is like my friend and her older brother.She just turned sixteen and her brother is forty-three.

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	3. Why

Following big brother.

A/N: I don't know why, I just seem to picture Dylan and Manna living in a big house with lots of rooms and a big yard with a little creek and some woods.So guess where they live in my world (and I can do this because this story is an AU) – Hunt Manor.

If they live in a different house, please tell me.I haven't seen all the episodes yet.

And when you get to Manna and Dylan's cousins, yes, they are both girls.It's too early in the morning for me to go hunt down the Roman goddess's name that I wanted to use, so I just used three that I know.

-*-*-

Following Big Brother

Part Three: Why 

-*-*-

Much later, Trance and Kym, who were thoroughly trying to figure out what could be wrong with Manna, had shoved Dylan out of Medbay.He immediately went to Hydroponics to play basketball, only to discover Danka and Rommie were talking about the many adventures Manna had been on and her life on Tarn-Vedra.

"Are you ever going to stop giving up my family history, Rommie?" He asked, not as mad as he was earlier, but still displeased.

"Actually, Dylan, we weren't talking about the stories you told me.We were talking about the things Manna has done since she was unfrozen."

"I don't understand."

Rommie and Danka sighed in perfect unison, "Manna doesn't sit still, you know that Dylan," Danka began, "After we were unfrozen – don't ask how we got out 'coz we don't even know – Manna took some time getting re-oriented.She then broke into the Andromeda's computer while she was busy.Little miss red-head found out you were going to try to restore the Commonwealth, deleted from Andromeda's memory that she was ever there, and decided to go into stealth.We've been following you.At every planet, she stops to talk to people, to get information.She'd pick up a language and store it in the _Kem-mari_'s database.Some people weren't exactly glad to see her, some were all too happy to meet the sister of the famous Captain Hunt."

"She's been following me…us?"

"Yes." Rommie replied.

He looked at the avatar, several emotions – confusion, frustration, anger, sadness – danced across his face before he could open his mouth to speak, "You knew she was here?You knew she was alive and you didn't think to tell me?"

"She asked me not too."

"Why?" He breathed.

"Dylan do you remember what you did to Chuck?I told Beka and the others that you just scared him, I didn't tell them what you really did to the poor kid.I mean he was from an abused home and then you go and slap him across the face.Smart move."

"What does that have to do with her being here?"

Rommie looked at Danka and then back at Dylan, "You are protective of her!You were willing to risk you life in the High Guard for your sister – what would you risk now?Your life?Your ship?Your crew?If you were that protective of her then, how protective will you be now?"

"I was never overprotective of Manna."

"Okay, let me go down the line of boys she dated who you scared off since you first became my captain – Luis, Lucian, Allan, Gregory, Philip, Kevin, Oliver, Gene, Justin, Thomas, David, Christopher, Jack, Matthew, James…"

"Alright.I get it." He interrupted, exasperated, "I just didn't want them to hurt her."

The two avatars nodded.

"Danka-Marie…"

"Danka.Manna only calls me by my full name when she's introducing me or mad at me."

"Sorry.Why did she follow me?"

She smiled at the thought, "She said she had a promise to keep."

Dylan thought back, trying to figure out which promise it was, when he remember the one from earlier that day.He smiled himself, "I didn't think she'd follow me this far."

"Well, if you put the overprotective-ness aside, she loves you.She doesn't love what you did the guys, but she does love you.More today then she did three hundred years ago.She has always loved you, Dylan.She built me to keep her mind off of what happened.She didn't want to forget you anymore then you want to forget her." Danka finished.

-*-*-

Trance stared at the teenager as she ran yet another test.What they had first believed to be wrong with her wasn't it, and now they were stumped as to what was making her so ill.

"Maybe we should just give her something general.At the very least it might break her fever." Kym sighed.

"Let me just see what this result is.Then we can try that."

Kym nodded, and walked to her friend's side, "Manna.Come on.You're a fighter – you always have been, you always will be.I know you can fight this.You have to try."

_"Manna?" A soft voice called into the darkness._

_"Mommy?" Manna called back into the haze that was her dream, "Mommy, where are you?I need you!"_

Suddenly the haze cleared, and she immediately realized where she was – home.Hunt Manor was laid out before her.The whitewashed mansion was set on the beginning of a huge field, woods following the perimeter and a winding creek running from the left side to the right, with it branching off to the northern side of the woods.Two androids, Lin-Mai and Kara were walking on the balcony that wrapped around the entire third floor, opening windows and watering their plants.On the wrap-around porch, Manna's mother, Elyse, was sitting and bouncing Manna's cousin, Gavin, on her knee.Two more cousins, Minerva and Pax-Juno, both wearing their favorite spring dresses, ran out of the back door and into the yard to play tag.

_Manna couldn't believe her eyes.They only people missing were herself, Dylan, the twins, and their father._

_However, Rhys Owen Hunt soon appeared, carrying a tiny baby.A baby Manna couldn't identify.She edged closer to the home from her spot and was finally able to hear their voices – ones she missed so very much._

_"Is there any news?" Elyse asked, looking at her husband._

_"No.The High Guard are beginning believe that Dylan and Manna were casualties of the uprising, according to Sara." He replied solemnly, kissing the baby's cheek, "I wish they could have met their little sister."_

_"We never even got a chance to tell them."_

_Manna stared at them, before her hand flew to her mouth in shock._

_"If they had been here when the adoption papers were signed, I know they would have been happy."_

_That's when she couldn't handle it anymore._

Manna's moaning had turned to screaming.Kym tried everything to make her stop, until Dylan walked in.He was immediately beside her, holding her hand in his, and at the sound of his voice, she broke down and cried – still semi-unconscious.

"What happened?" He asked, shifting around to allow himself to sit on the bed and cradle her in his arms as he had when she was young.

"I don't know.She was sleeping one minute, moaning the next, and then screaming."

He looked down at her guiltily.He was so close to having his sister back – and she was so close to joining the rest of their family in eternity.

-*-*-

Kym and Danka shuffled down the hallway behind Dylan and Rommie, as they led the way to their new quarters.

"She's not gonna like this." Kym grinned, knowing exactly how their beloved Manna was going to act when she was well again.

"She can deal with me if she doesn't like it.It's not safe for her to be alone in the _Kem-mari_ with only you two.I'd very much rather she be here where I know she's safe." Dylan replied, "And she knows it."

They turned a corner, and came to a door.He opened it, and the two avatars looked in at their new accommodations.It was much larger then their room aboard the _Kem-mari_, but it was filled with enough things to make it seem homier.

"Wow.This is nice.Hey, look, Kymmie – a desk.Now you can sit there and write your stories." Danka pointed out, giddy as a human child of her 'age', "Hey, cool, new clothes.We haven't had a change of clothes in like two months now."

"I take it you like it, Danka?" Dylan asked, smiling.

"Yep!" She smiled back.

"And what about you, Kym?" He asked.

"It's okay.I just wasn't expecting this.I mean you know what I'm used to – a small room with a bed and a dresser and a lamp.That's all I've ever really needed.On the _Kem-mari_, we had limited space so that's all I've had." She replied, taking in all that new things, "I'm just sorta…overwhelmed."

"That's alright.If you want something else, I'm sure we could find something."

"Where's Manna's room going to be?"

"A few doors away from me."

She looked at Rommie, "Where's your room?"

The other avatar pointed to the door directly across from them, "Right there."

Kym smiled, "Then this will be fine.Just be warned that I might spend a night with Manna.I'm not really used to being far away from her.I worry."

Dylan nodded, "I know the feeling.Remember when she broke her leg trying to 'fly' by jumping out of our parents' bedroom window."

She laughed, "Thank god their room was on the second floor!And it was a good thing your mother was airing out the mattress Genevieve slept on."

"How about when Genevieve had to led us to Manna because she forgot that there was a rotted board in the tree house?"

"You know, sometimes I think that dog was the only reason Manna is still alive.I used to think she had some sort of death wish.Then I figured out she was just…umm…how do I put this…insane to the point of sheer amazement." Kym smiled again.

"I know.She has her moments." Dylan said, as he sat down in the desk chair.

"She's going to be fine, you know.She's got too much of a will to live.She's too stubborn and too much like you to just give up."

"I hope so."

"You'll see.Manna has gotten out of things harder then this.And when she's back to normal, she's going to be so happy that she can finally look at you and tell you she loves you.Of course, then you're stuck with an intelligent weirdo who is more a computer database."

"You mean a second Harper." Rommie cut in.

"Not quite." Danka smiled, "She's more of a well-refined, well-schooled, polite with strangers, diplomatic, intelligent person.And I can really stress the intelligent part enough.After all, she does know twenty-nine different languages ranging from ancient Egyptian to Vedran to Than.She can do any mathematic equation in three seconds to five minutes.She can fight in hand-to-hand combat or with a force lance.She can fly any ship as long as it's not a salvage ship.And Manna can break into any computer, find what she needs, and erase any trail left by her presence in three minutes."

Dylan was astounded – he had no idea she was like that.Of course he knew of her fighting and flying capabilities – he'd been the one to teach her.And as for her computer skills and several of the languages, her mother was very smart and adamant that her children were skilled in more then just what the High Guard taught.But the math skills and most of the languages where something he was surprised by.

However, Manna had always been hungry for any knowledge she could find.Flying, reading, writing, math, English, Vedran, Diplomacy.Anything and everything, she wanted to know how and why and when.Her curiosity was powerful and all encompassing.Something that was useful and hazardous at the same time.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1] __

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	4. Temporary Insanity

-*-*-

-*-*-

Following Big Brother__

_Chapter Four: Temporary Insanity_

-*-*-

Three days later, Manna had finally been stabilized.Her fever and delirium were still the same, but she had stopped getting worse, which everyone took as good news.

Dylan, as he had before, had spent a great deal of his time sitting next to her, talking to her, playing the file of her singing her favorite song over and over.

"Oh, Baby Sister." He whispered lowering his head, thinking of all the lost time he was going to have to make up for.

_"Oh, Baby Sister." Dylan's voice called into the darkness of Manna's unconsciousness._

_"Dylan!" She cried, looking around the depths, "Dylan, I'm here!I can hear you!"_

_"Manna, I'm so sorry.I shouldn't have left when we were still so angry.I didn't think you would talk to me.You were just…always so stubborn when it came to the twins.Please forgive me, Manna.Wake up and say you forgive me."_

_Still searching the darkness for the source of her brother's voice, tears filled her eyes.Her voice was but a whisper, as she spoke, "I was never mad. I was never upset.Forgiveness is not what I need to give you, Dylan."_

-*-*-

Trance walked into Medbay as the chronometer flipped to 0700 on the dot.Today marked the fourth day Manna had been onboard Andromeda – and that it was exactly two weeks since she had become ill.

As she walked around, measuring out a dose of medication for the teenager at the same time, she was momentarily distracted by the scene in front of her.

Dylan was dressed in pajamas she'd never seen – hell, she'd never seen Dylan's pajamas period, but she could tell that they were not High Guard issued.He was slumped in his chair, his arms wrapped around his sister, his forehead pressed to hers.She smirked momentarily as she noticed that Dylan's blond hair had mixed in with Manna's loose red hair.Manna herself seemed to have cooled off.Dylan had obviously noticed himself and had pulled a pair of shorts on the young Hunt, so she was clothed in a light blue tank-top and shorts to match.She also appeared to have been washed down – the evidence of it (a large basin and washcloth) were on the ground beneath Dylan's chair.

"Dylan." Trance whispered, gently shaking him, careful to not accidentally give him the medicine meant for Manna.

He didn't reply; he just continued to sleep quietly, but visibly tightened his grip on his sister.Manna returned the increase in pressure with a moan, which finally woke up her brother.Dylan immediately sat up and looked at Trance, a bit confused, "Is she alright?"

Trance nodded, "She's fine."She replied, finally giving Manna the medication.

"I must look incredibly odd." He smiled, "I guess I should go get dressed."

"It's okay.I'm leaving in a few minutes.I just wanted to see how she was.I think she's gotten better." She replied, beginning to check her vitals, "She's definitely gotten better.Her temperature's down to 102.6, her white cell count is down, and I think she can hear us."

"That's good news." He replied, stretching and yawning.

"Maybe she'll wake up soon."

"I hope so."

-*-*-

Dylan had finally forced himself out of Medbay and to his quarters around dinnertime, so he could shower and change out of the pajamas Manna had given him many years before.Pulling on his black jacket and black pants, he sighed with thoughts of his family.He wondered if they had been at the Manor when Tarn-Vedra was cut off from the slipstream or if they had been at the house on Earth where they spent summers and holidays – which lead to his curiosity if any of his cousins had survived.Their mother's sister, Brianne, had had three children, two girls and a boy, and their father's brother and sister had five children between them, three boys and two girls.It was possible that there were descendants from them.

But his thoughts continued to wander until they came to the teenager in Medbay.Dymanna Rhiain Hunt was onboard _Andromeda_.She wasn't a mirage or a dream.She was here with Kymberlie and Danka and the _Kem-mari Rue-el._Curiosity danced through Dylan's mind – how had Manna arrived three hundred years into the future?She did promise to always follow her big brother.She was going to join the High Guard in his footsteps, in fact.

Still she had been at the battle, and at the right time was frozen in time because her own ships AG field interacted.At least that was what the _Kem-mari_'s database said.But how…how did she get there in the first place?

His mind wouldn't let him knock the thought away and he needed to know, so he quickly finished getting dressed and walked out of his cabin.He walked up the corridor, toward the officer's mess.He continued to think of all the possible ways Manna had gotten to the black hole._'Maybe she was just following me…no, whenever she followed Andromeda, she at least let Dawn know so if there was trouble Dawn could tell me…Maybe she was told I needed her…no, she knows the High Guard would be who I contacted if I was in trouble…'_

"Hey, Cap!" Harper shouted as he saw Dylan, but it was a little late as the man walked right into Beka – who happened to be carrying a dish of spaghetti and enthralled in her own thoughts.

As the bowl flipped on his uniform, he couldn't help but laugh, remembering several times he and Manna had done that very thing in their own house.

"Uh, Dylan?" Beka looked at him oddly.She was being to wonder about Dylan's sanity.

"Sorry, Beka.I was just thinking about Manna again." He began to pull off his jacket, making sure the wayward sauce and noodles didn't go anywhere else.

"Oh." She walked away, muttering, "That explains why you've lost your mind."

"I heard that." He called after her, before walking to the table where Harper, Trance, Rommie, Kym, and Danka were talking happily.

Kym smiled at him as he sat down, "So what's up?" She asked.

"What's up?Let me guess – Manna taught you that."

"Yep." She leaned forward, "And since you've detached yourself from her side, I'm guessing she's better then she was this morning and from the look on your face I'm guessing you have a question."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I've only known you for twelve years, and you happen to be the person that built me." She giggled.

He nodded, "How'd did she get here?"

"Danka hailed _Andromeda_."

"Not on the ship.Here.CY 10088."

Kym sat back, the smile on her lips turning quickly into a frown, "To tell you the truth, I don't think she even knows.We were out playing with the _Kem-mari_ and she suddenly thought that she had to be with you.It was incredibly insane.Just out of nowhere.She sent a transmission to your parents, basically saying that something was wrong and she would be back as soon as possible, then took off for where she felt you'd be.You know the rest of the story."

"Why isn't that listed in the _Kem-mari_'s database?"

"She's Manna.Do you really wanna know?" She smiled again.

He nodded, and smirked momentarily, as the holograph of Andromeda appeared suddenly, "Captain, I recommend you and Trance go down to Medbay."

"Why?What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." She replied, "I just believe you'd like to know that Manna is coming around."

-*-*-

Okay, this is like draft five of chapter four.I'm really working to come up with something good, so tell me what needs to be changed so I can rewrite this.

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
